Avenir
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Fic pour la belle Victory87, pour souligner son anniversaire :D Bon anniversaire Elo! Belladolphus... En collab avec Inkfire, qui fais la même base d'histoire,mais en Bellamort


**Avenir**

**Voilà une fic d'anniversaire pour les 18 ans de ma belle Elodie (Victory87)! La majorité chez les sorciers, c'est à 17 ans! Alors voici une fic sur Bellatrix pour son passage dans le monde des adultes! Bonne fête Elo :D Je t'aime fort, fort!**

J'aurai voulu hurler, m'enfuir, courir! Tout, sauf ça. J'étais assise sur une chaise de velours rouge, dans le salon du Manoir Lestrange, Rodolphus à mes pieds. En ce 31 août, jour de mon anniversaire, ce crétin me faisait sa demande en mariage. Je voyais ses lèvres bougées, mais je n'entendais rien. Je restais perdue dans mes pensées, à me demander si je devrais l'épouser.

Après tout, il était riche…Ma famille serait heureuse, j'aurai un bel avenir, un joli manoir, des enfants… MINUTE! Toujours et encore le même problème; les maudits enfants! Et si je n'en voulais pas? Et que lui rêvait toutes les nuits d'être un père de famille? Et si je voulais un avenir… glorieux! Un avenir ou mon nom serait connu, ferait trembler tous ceux qui l'entendraient! Bellatrix Black! Ou Bellatrix Lestrange? Même dans mes rêves les plus secrets, la décision me hantait! Et sa ne faisait que 10 minutes qu'il me l'avait demandée! Oups… 10 minutes?

Je sortis finalement de mes pensées, puis pris conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Nos deux familles nous observaient, espérant de moi, ne serai-ce qu'un minuscule oui. Rodolphus me regardait fixement, la petite boîte noire dans une main, l'autre déposée sur ma cuisse. Je venais d'avoir 17 ans, et un homme me demandait en mariage! J'étais à peine majeur, et déjà, ils s'intéressaient tous à moi!

Par contre, il était le seul à avoir osé affronter mes parents pour leur demander ma main. J'esquissais un petit sourire. Juste pour ça, il aurait sa chance. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, et je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois. La toute première fois que des yeux me troublaient autant. En eux, je lisais un grand amour, qui ne serait jamais réciproque, évidemment, mais qui me touchait quand même un peu.

- Oui, je le veux.

Cette phrase débile était sortit toute seule, et déjà, je savais que plus tard, je regretterai amèrement mon choix. Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage, car autour de moi, les cris de joie ne cessaient plus. Les femmes pleuraient, les hommes se souriaient. Je vis même Cygnus, mon père, donner à celui de mon futur mari 100 Gallions, un air déçu au visage. Avait-il parié sur sa fille chéri? Sur la décision qu'elle allait prendre? Il me connaissait trop bien… Il savait qu'en temps normal, j'aurai dit non. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

Je me levais lentement de mon siège, regardant Rodolphus uniquement. Les autres, je m'en fichais. Je voulais m'habitué à ce visage que j'aurai à mes côtés pour le reste de ma vie. Il devait penser que j'étais heureuse, car il m'embrassa tendrement. Notre premier vrai baiser. J'accrochais mes bras à son cou, en oubliant même jusqu'à la présence des autres autour de nous. Toute la famille devait penser que, si je me donnais ainsi en spectacle, c'était pour prouver mon amour à mon futur mari. Mais ils se trompaient tous. Ce baiser n'était que supercherie, pour dissimuler mon vrai but en me mariant avec lui. Je voulais un homme qui me supporterait quand je rejoindrai les rangs du Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Un sorcier dont on parlait de plus en plus, qu'on craignait même. Ses buts m'intéressaient, et sans Rodolphus à mes côtés, je ne pourrai jamais faire partie de ses rangs. Une femme seule, même moi, n'avait aucune chance devant un sorcier de son envergure. Alors qu'avec mon cher mari, tout serait possible. Car sa famille était riche et respectée, reconnue pour être des combattants imbattables. Au moins, mon mariage me servirait à atteindre mon but; un avenir glorieux.

Un an avait passé, j'avais maintenant 18 ans, et je disais, une nouvelle fois, un an plus tard exactement, le stupide « Oui, je le veux ». Devant la famille réunie dans le jardin, j'embrassais mon mari, en redoutant la nuit de noces à venir. Dans notre famille, restée vierge pour le mariage était très important. Mais je ne l'étais plus depuis maintenant 2 ans, et je savais que Rodolphus, lui, ne s'en doutait pas.

Je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter pour une chose plus importante encore, une chose qui arriverai en fin de soirée : notre rencontre avec le Seigneur Des Ténèbres. J'en avais parlé innocemment à mon époux, quelques jours plus tôt, en lui expliquant que j'avais vaguement entendu parler d'un sorcier puissant qui recrutait des partisans. Il avait commencé par refusé, prétextant que j'étais une femme. Mais on ne pouvait rien nous refuser, à mon charme et moi. Rodolphus avait donc accepté d'organiser une rencontre, la soirée de notre mariage. Il possédait des contacts qui pourraient le persuadé de se déplacer.

Le temps filait vite, et mon impatience grandissait. À 10h, toute la famille quitta notre nouvelle maison, persuadés de nous laisser seuls pour notre nuit de noces. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'au moment où le dernier invité transplana, il arriva.

Beau. Le regard vif, les cheveux bruns, les yeux noisette et le teint pâle. Une grande intelligence se lisait dans ses pupilles. Son être entier respirait la grandeur! Il était puissant, ça se voyait! Il ne regarda même pas mon mari, plongeant son regard dans mes yeux, et dans mon décolleté. Il sourit, puis se mit à parler.

- Bonsoir. Vous êtes bien les époux Lestrange?

Oh Mon Dieu! Sa voix était si chaude…Rodolphus répondit, mais il continuait de me fixer.

- Oui… Nous sommes intéressés par vos pratiques et… on aimerait se joindre à vos rangs.

Il nous expliqua en détails tout ce qu'il fallait savoir…et je n'entendis rien, beaucoup trop occupée à le regardé. De toute façon, je savais que j'offrirai tout à cet homme. Ma dévotion, ma personne, mon amour, ma vie…Je m'étais mariée avec le mauvais! Mais de toute façon, un homme comme ça ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi…

Quelques heures plus tard, quand il fût repartit, je hurlais de douleur, couchée sur le sol de marbre de la salle de bain de notre chambre. Je me tenais le bras, en retenant quelques jurons. La marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras gauche témoignait maintenant de toute ma dévotion pour lui…

Rodolphus passa sa tête dans la porte de la salle de bain, puis me souleva dans ses bras en me couchant sur le lit avec précaution.

- Elle ne te fait pas mal, la tienne?

- Bien sûr, Bella, mais je surmonte la douleur, parce que je t'aime.

Stupide. Voilà ce qu'il était, avec son amour et ses grandes déclarations. Il commença à déboutonner ma robe blanche, fixant mes yeux intensément. Elle glissa à mes pieds dans un bruissement doux. J'étais couchée sur le lit, et j'attendais qu'il me fasse l'amour. Et si j'essayais d'aimer ses caresses? Si, à la seule idée de sa bouche sur mon sein, j'arrêtais d'être dégoûtée? Cette idée méritait au moins un essai.

Cette nuit là, quand le sexe de mon époux pénétra le mien, je n'eu même pas à feindre l'orgasme; non. Car je pensais à mon Maître…

**Elo, excuse-moi… Ce n'est pas mon écriture habituelle, c'est mal écrit, et je n'arrive pas à décrire comme à l'habitude… Sa me frustre tellement… Mais je suis fière d'avoir au moins réussit à écrire cette Fic, aussi nulle soit-elle… Bonne fête!**

**Anna Bella**


End file.
